Petit Viol à la française
by Boule-de-poil
Summary: Petit lemon qui part en délire, en cours de ré - écriture, mais essayé de lire cette horreur x- PAUSE INDEFINIE !
1. Chapter 1

Les arbres. Les pigeons. Les immeubles. La ville. La pelouse. Les fausses fleurs. Les passants. Les clochards. SonMp3. Ses ch'veux noirs.

Le charbon dans les yeux, la pâleur dans la peau.. Quelques gouttes de sueur, coulent, découlent, courent encore sur sa peau, lisse comme le corps d'un foetal.

C'est normal de courir quand on est poursuivit. C'est normal de mépriser quand on est parano'. Est – ce normal d'être poursuivit par un pédophile, armé, furieux, et qui plus et, athlétique? Non je ne croit pas.

D'autant plus que ce " pd " est votre tuteur jusqu'a nouvel ordre. D'autant plus qu'il est midi et quart, heure à laquelle la plupart des familles déjeunent.

Il n'y auras donc personne pour le secourir, et les clochard, et les pigeons, seront dérisoires, face au couteau, face à l'homme qui le balancera sur son lit, aussitôt arrivé à la maison.

C'est ce qu'on appelle : la fatalité. D'ailleurs, il a toujours cru en la fatalité. Car cette fatalité, aussi fatale soit – elle, lui tombait toujours dessus, et il retombait toujours, à proprement dit : sur le cul.

Ses si belles fesses qui faisaient fantasmer plus d'un. Femmes comme gars, violeurs comme ... pédophiles.

Cette beauté, il la haïssait autant qu'il en était fiers. Mais revenons à notre principal sujet : comment sortir de ce merdier non dit'j'ou !

Premièrement, courir. ** Mais laisser moi rire ! Hahaha !** s'adressa Sasuke, mentalement au lecteur...

Deuxièmement. Se cacher dans un immeuble **Avec ou sans code ?** plaisanta - t -il, encore intérieurement.

Troisièmement. Appeler à l'aide... Les bons samaritains ne couraient plus les rues, de nos jours... et vu comment ils couraient, même le diable, ne les rattraperaient pas. **Puisque c'est lui le diable.** pensa - t - il, encore une fois.

**- Pitoyable. Tu est pitoyable Sasuke.** répétait le mystérieux personnage qui lui collait aux talons.

Dans une tentative désespérée, notre cher petit Uchiwa tenta d'étouffer son assaillant avec son t - shirt. Juste quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes, qui allèrent si loin, qui passèrent si vite, qu'il fallait déjà, se remettre à courir.

Le moment opportun pour lui fausser compagnie, le moment opportun pour fui ce qu'il avait toujours voulu fuir.

Il avait dix - huit ans, bordel ! Il devait être libre ! LIBRE !

Il ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il avait hurler à voix haute.

**- Tu est à moi. Sa - su - ke - kun !**

Il avait peur. C'est un fait. L'homme derrière lui était sûrement fou. C'est un fait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'en sortir. Ca, c'est un problème.

Peut être que c'était inévitable, après tout. Peut être qu'on n'échappes pas à son destin. Peut être.

Il ne cria même pas quand l'autre lui prit le bras, le projetant en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le dur béton de la ruelle. Pas assez de souffle.

**Malchance est synonyme de fatalité autant qu'un flan carbonisé comparé, à un flan parfaitement cuit.** C'est ce qu'il s'était dit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveilla, comme la plupat des soirs, menoté au grand lit, de la grande chamlbre de son tuteur.A force, on s'habitue à tout ... ce dicton résumait parfaitement la situation.

Des pas. Des bruits de pas. Des voix. Des éclats de voix? Une forme...C'est une Femme.

Aussitôt quelle entre, elle s'éclata, face contre terre. Il haussa les yeux au ciel. Plus pitoyable que ça, tu meures.

Mais ... attendez ! Ces yeux de jade ... ces cheveux d'une couleur si inhabituelle ...

-** Sakura ! qu'est qu' tu fou ici, BORDEL !** hurla – t - il à demi – voix, pour ne pas trop se faire entendre.

Mais, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, le regard vague, elle fixe un point au loin, complètement déconnectée du monde extérieur.

Des années, des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, ou tout du moins pas enprivé. Et voilà qu'il la croise comme ça ... par hasard !

**- Manqu'rait plus que Naruto pour ... NARUTO ?**

Il crut que ses globes oculaires allaient jaillirent de leurs orbites. Le preux, l'unique Naruto Uzumaki venait juste de s'étaler à coter de son lit ! ( Oh ! C'est merveilleux, c'est Sublime ! C'est magnifique ! ok je sort ... . ) Il était dans le même état que Sakura, mais en pire.

**- Sas'ke ...**

**- Sasuke - kun ...**

Leurs deux voix, dîtes dans un parfait mouvement, lui firent froid dans le dos. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus ... ce qui le fit instinctivement rougir ( et détourner la tête, par la même occasion ).

Ils s'étaient énormément embellis en cinq ans. Autant les muscles et les "parties" du blond, autant les jambes et les mamelons de la rose. Il se surprit à penser : **Auront -ils d'aussi belles fesses?**

C'est à ce moment là qu'un pas si nouveau personnage fit son apparition, personnage que notre cher petit Sasuke connaissait bien, mais dont il avait oublier d'omettre un léger détail : son nom.

**- Quel déplaisir de vous revoir ... Orochimaru - _sama_.**

L'autre resta interdit, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire sadique s'appliqua sur ses lèvres.

**- Ce soir, nous jouerons à un autre jeu Sa - su - ke - kun.**

Un montre. Une erreur de la nature. Être abject au sadisme accomplit. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais l'avoir en face de vous, vous donnait des sueurs froides.

Ce qui l'horrifiait le plus était la prononciation du "nous", sous entendant "**Moi, toi Naruto & Sakura"** . Et ça, ça l'horripilait, et là, il avait envie de hurler comme un porc à l'abattoir.

Le serpent visqueux ( et douteux xd ) sortit dont - ne - sait - ou une chose blanche et ronde, et qui faisait du ne voyait pas bien, la pièce étant trop sombre, mais il entendit très clairement Sakura poussée des petits cris très douteux.

* * *

_A votre avis... quel est donc cette chose blanche, ronde, et douteuse? xD_


End file.
